Lakewood High
by babypop5000
Summary: Welcome to Lakewood High! As the senior students gear up for their final year at the prestigious boarding school, they promise that it'll be their best year ever. But that's kidn of hard when it seems like every sucky thing is happening to them... oh well. Rated T JIC. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I know that I already posted this, but I just stopped working on it so I've decide to restart. I'll try to update weekly, but the first few chapters will be posted every other day or maybe every day! Stay tuned!_**

* * *

 _11:57,_ I thought to myself. _Three minutes until class starts. Over two building to pass_.

I ran as fast as she could with a 32 pound backpack weighing her down. Dustpelt wouldn't tolerate anyone, even me, being late for his History class.

I passed through River Hall, upsetting students and teachers who were trying to get to their classes. _Why couldn't Wind Sector be closer to Thunder?_ I thought to herself. I ran down two flights of stairs and opened the doors to fresh air. She was almost there! She entered Thunder and ran up the stairs, past several students who were heading to lunch. "Hey, Cind," a guy said. I stopped in her tracks and almost hurtled into a trashcan. I did a double take. HE, yes, HE had just talked to me!

The class bell rang, but I couldn't care less. "Hey back at ya, Blaze." he smiled at me, and I walked with an extra bounce in my step. I couldn't help but let myself hope that the simple "hey" meant something more. I practically skipped into Dustpelt's class. Thank goodness he wasn't there yet. I sat down at my usual seat in the middle row, next to my best friend, Hollyleaf. "Where have you been, Cind?" Hollyleaf whispered.

"I had to come all the way from Wind, and stupid Onestar ran five minutes over class time," I whispered back.

"Good afternoon, class," Dustpelt said.

"Good afternoon," everyone chorused back.

"Please take out a piece of paper and a pencil. We'll be taking notes."

The class let out small noises of angst. _So this is what senior year is like_ , I thought to herself. _Notes, notes, quiz, notes, test, project_.

Hollyleaf slid a piece of notebook paper onto my desk. "You know you need one," Hollyleaf said before I could pass it back. I took out my blue pen and scribbled down what was on the board.

A few minutes into notes, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around, and two rows back, A set of brown eyes were focused onmine.

Heathertail.

"I swear, she was trying to set me on fire with her eyes or something." I grabbed an apple from the lunch line as I explained my situation to Honeyfern, my sister.

"She's probably just jealous," Honeyfern said. She flicked a lock of her wavy, golden brown hair. "I mean, you're way closer to Lionblaze than she'll ever be."

"But they dated, Honeyfern."

"Past tense," Honeyfern shot back. "It's over now, and she wants him back. He likes you, so she's just-"

"Wait." I rewinded the sentence. "He likes me?"

"Of course," Honeyfern said. "He's like, legit head over heels for you. You're just too dumb to see it."

"Hey!" I said as I punched her playfully in the shoulder.

We looked over the lunch room. The five sectors, Wind, River, Shadow, Thunder, and Dark wee fitted perfectly in the cafeteria. The "popular" kids of those groups sat closer to the middle, with the not-as-populars on the edges.

"Over there," Honeyfern said. She pointed to a table in the middle. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze,Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Icecloud, Berrynose, Foxleap, Jayfeather. "Oh, look! Lionblaze is there too!"

"Oh no," I said. I couldn't deal with Lionblaze right now. I turned around to leave when Honeyfern grabbed my arm

"Cinderheart, you are going over there," Honeyfern said. She wrapped a hand around my arm.

I let her drag me. I was feeling too lazy to fight back. "Hello!" she said in a voice like sprinkles.

"Hey," Lionblaze said. All I could do was smile. I didn't trust my mouth to make words.

"Cinderheart, come over here." Hollyleaf patted a seat next to her. I went to sit between Hollyleaf and Poppyfrost. "What's going on," Poppy whispered to me.

I talked quietly to Poppy. "Lionblaze. Right there. Freaking out."

"Oh," she said. It took her a second, but then it clicked. "Oh!"

"Yeah," I said. "Help?"

"Sure thing," she whispered. "I know just what to do."

Lionblaze POV

"So that's why I can't talk to her," I finished. Berrynose stare deep into space. I sighed. He's too concerned with his problems to focus on anybody else's.

"I'm going outside," I said. I grabbed my tray and dumped it in the trash when I noticed a familiar pair of eyes. "Heathertail," I said. Heathertail was a great friend. Most times, when couples break up, it's awkward. But Heathertail is super cool, even if everybody else says that she's a nutjob.

"Hey," she said. She stopped. "Oh no," she said.

"What?"

"Something's wrong."

I shoved my hands in my pockets. 'No it's not."

"Lionblaze, we dated for two years. I can tell when something's up with you,"

I sighed. Heathertail noticed everything. "It's just… I like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me."

"Oh." Her voice was coated in a thin layer of sadness that probably nobody else would have recognized. "Um, who?"

"You can't tell anyone," I said.

"Cross my heart," she promised.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Cinderheart."

"What?" Heathertail shrieked. All chatter in the cafeteria came to a halt. "I mean, uh, wow! That's great!"

I smiled. "Yeah. Do you know if maybe… well, nevermind. It's awkward."

"No, no, no," Heathertail said. "What is it?"

"Could you maybe ask her… what she thought of me?"

Heathertail smiled brightly. "I, um, already have! She said… she thought that you were cruel- I mean, cool."

I smiled. "Really?"

Heathertail nodded. "You should try talking to her. But be careful that she's not just spinning… a web of lies."

I nodded, and gave Heathertail a hug- a hug that lasted a little too long. "Thanks," I said.

"Anytime!" she gushed.

I exited the cafeteria and ran to the gym for free period because, tonight, I was asking Cinderheart if she liked me.

Did you like the story? Remember to review, and if you have any ideas, feel free to post them.

Question: How many "M"s were in the line break?

The first ten that I see get the answer right get a shout out!

-Babypop


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, people! Thank you so much to the two reviews I got on my story! I am going to try to respond to most/all of the reviews!**

 **Heatherstar of WindClan: I wiiiiillllllll keeeeeeeeep going. I think it's going to be so much easier to write now that I have a lot of chapters already finished**

 **Willowstorm of SkyClan (or as I know you, Dude): I will so read your story, and thank you for reading mine!**

 **Y'all are such peaches! Thanks people!**

* * *

Heathertail POV

Here we go. My chance to get Lionblaze back.

And I will get him back.

I slammed my locker shut and strutted down the hallway in my designer sunglasses, cute polka dot sundress and high-heel wedges.

"Hey, Cind!" I called. Cinderheart. Sweet, popular, and my mortal enemy.

Not that she'd know.

"Hey, Heathertail," she said to me. She looked slightly uncomfortable. Yes, I was known for being a diva. Was that really a bad thing?

"I have a question for you."

"Fire away," she said.

"How do you feel about Lionblaze?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. I smirked. Right where I wanted her. 'You can't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart," I said, my voice caked in a fatal amount of sugar. Just as sweet, but just as deadly.

"I… I really like him," she whispered. "He's so nice, and-"

"Oh!" I said dramatically.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

I smirked. "It's just… well, I probably shouldn't tell you."

"No. You can tell me." She pursed her lips nervously and started fiddling her thumbs.

I put a fake pout on my lips. "It's just… he doesn't really like you."

She looked as if she had been socked in the stomach. 'How do you know?" she asked, her voice scared.

"Well," I started, "we were talking the other day about you. I was telling him how nice you are, and he said that you seemed… fake. And that you were totally rude and ugly, and how he wishes that you would just be dead already."

She sniffled once, but that sadness quickly turned to anger. "Oh. Thank you so much, Heathertail, for opening my eyes to what a jerk he is." The bell rang, and she flipped her hair and walked away. Now that I had broken her trust, the whole thing would come crashing down. And Lionblaze

Would

Be

Mine.

I walked down the hallway to Breezepelt. "Hey, Breezy," I said. Breezepelt was my best friend from middle school. None of the other kids hung out with me, except for Breezepelt. He basically skyrocketed my popularity from zero to one hundred.

"Hey Heather," he said with a nod.

"I told you not to call me that," I said through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "Right."

I plopped my books down next to him. "Did you get my homework."

"No," he scoffed. "You can do your own homework."

I gritted my teeth. "Look Breeze. Remember how I did a favor for you? A good word with-"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "I know what you did," he stated quietly. "But legit, this was an easy homework assignment. You could have done it."

I flicked my hair. "Fine." I wasn't about to let this mouse-brain of a friend ruin my day. I had gotten basically everything I wanted, and nothing was bringing me down.

 **Cinderheart POV**

I strutted down the hallway. At that moment, i didn't care if anyone thought that I was a diva. I had a purpose. I was angry.

 _Stupid,_ I thought to myself. Stupid for believing everything that Lionblaze. Stupid for thinking that he liked me.

"Hey Cind," he said.

I gritted my teeth and flipped around. 'Hey, Blaze," I answered back.

"I have a question to ask you," he started. Did he look… nervous? _No._ I pushed the thought out of my head. Instead I focused in on my anger.

"Is it why I'm so ugly?" I asked.

"What?" he said, confused. 'Why would you think-"

"Or perhaps if I'm really a spoiled brat?" i countered.

By then a small crowd had gathered. "Cind, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Blaze," I spat. "I heard all about your little chat with Heathertail about me. You honestly don't think she'd tell me that you called me…." I racked my brain. "Totally rude, ugly, fake, and that you wished I was dead. Real low, Blaze. Real low."

He laughed. "Cind, did you seriously think that I said all those things about you?"

I wasn't going to let him go that easy, but I softened up a bit. "No," I started, "but-"

"Heathertail was lying." He gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, it all clicked. "Of course! She still likes you, and just wanted to break us up-"

"What?" Lionblaze asked.

A collective gasp rose. "There was a _them_ to break up!?" a girl whispered to her friend.

I gasped. I had basically just revealed that I like Lionblaze. I tried to hold back the tears as I ran down the stairway. "Cinderheart!" he called. But I couldn't deal with him right then. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself.

I exited Thunder and paused to catch my breath. "Wow, you run fast."

I turned around. "Lionblaze!" I gasped. My face turned bright red. I pushed a lock of wavy black hair behind my ear. 'Um, what's up?"

He stared at me with a certain intensity. 'What you said back there," he started. I blushed a deeper shade of red. "Did you… mean it, I guess?" He shrugged playfully.

"I don't know," I answered. I played with my charm bracelet. "Do you want me to mean it?"

"Yes!" He said, eagerly. "I mean… it's cool, whatever." I laughed, and he smiled. "I've liked you since we were apprentices," he said quietly.

"Really?" I said. "I started liking you once we got to high school. I mean, you were always just Hollyleaf's annoying brother. But now, You're Hollyleaf's annoying and cute brother." He laughed, as did I. Sometimes, two people liking each other ruins a friendship. But I think that in the case of me and Blaze, it just made the friendship that much stronger.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him.

He sat on the bench next to me and put his hand over my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat. "Well, how about Friday? We can go to the mall, do a little bit of window-shopping."

I faced him. "Sounds perfect. And the time after that, we get to do something that you want to do."

He laughed. "Deal."

We sat there awkwardly. "I'm gonna head in," he said. "Coming?"

"I'll come in soon," I answered. He shrugged and walked towards the building.

I watched the sunset behind Thunder building. My heart raced as fast as I think it had ever gone, but the only thing I felt was absolute happiness.

And a pair of eyes, in the back of my head.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Sounds like Heathertail is ticked!**

 **Please review! Bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~ Babypop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, y'all! I'm actually really enjoying writing this! Anyhow, I'm going to respond to more comments:**

 **SnowCrystal of ThunderClan: I'm so so so sorry! By the time I saw your comment, it was already too late!**

 **Silver-Rose writes: Will do! Thanks for giving constructive criticism**

 **Paper Airplane: LOL! Actually, I did put one in my story originally, but I guess I deleted it. Oh well. Here's your shout out!**

 **Okay peeples! Enough talk, more read!**

* * *

Hazeltail POV

The classroom was silent as the quizzes were being taken. I racked my brain for the correct answers of the obtuse triangle question while a metronome clicked in the background.

"Two minutes!" Stonefur growled. I had already finished when suddenly the door opened. I sighed. Only one person would dare to come into class this late.

"Why are you late, Foxleap?" Stonefur grumbled.

"Moi? Late?" Foxleap looked genuinely insulted.

I suppressed a giggle. If anybody could pull of any prank, it was definitely Foxleap. He was the jokester of the school, and most people didn't like him for it. Me? He's definitely the most annoying boy I have ever met. But, he was kind of cute… Ag! Did I really just think that?

"Yes," Stonefur hissed.

"No, I am not."

"Would you care to explain why?"

"How could you forget, silly oldie?" Foxleap noogied Stonefur, who grabbed his hand and shoved it into his chest. "You wrote me a note."

"I did?"

"You did." Foxleap cleared his throat. "Now, prepare to hear 'Readings of a Note from Stonefur to Himself, or ROANFSTH." Foxleap started. "'Foxleap will be late to my class. I will never complain again when Foxleap pranks me. I'm also a big poopy head. Deal with it.'"

The class burst into laughter as Stonefur turned red in embarrassment. I huffed. Was it so much to want a class where Foxleap didn't ruin something?

"I'm getting Thunderstar. Stay here!" Stonefur ordered.

The class stayed silent for all of two seconds. "FREE PERIOD!" Foxleap yelled. The class cheered and rushed out the door. Foxleap sauntered over to me and offered an arm for me. "Milady?"

I trudged to the door on my own. "Don't even bother."

Foxleap ran to catch up to me. "Whoo!" he said, panting. "I'm sorry, can we slow down… I ran all of two yards. I feel it." He clutched his stomach in pain.

I laughed. "You have a serious problem," I said. "But, fine. You put up a valiant effort, so I'll give you ten seconds. What do you want?"

He stood up straight. "Cafe for hot chocolate on Friday?"

It took me a second to process the question. "You want me… to go on a date… with you?"

He panted. "Yes."

I laughed. "Fine. But only because I have nothing else to do." I took a piece of paper from the floor and scribbled my number on it. I tossed it to him and walked away. "Call me!" I shouted.

I turned the corner and waited for a second. That's when I heard a scream. "EEEEEEK!" I laughed. "I got her number, I got her number, I got her number, cause I am thunder!" I looked back around the corner once to see him doing the dorkiest dance I've ever seen.

"What a dork," I muttered to myself. I still couldn't shake a little happy feeling.

* * *

Lionblaze POV

I slammed my locker shut and set off for Wind Sector. I had to find Heathertail.

"Hey, Lionblaze." I turned around and found Heathertail, standing there, twirling her hair. "How are things with you and Cinderheart?"

I decided I would play her little game. If she wanted to play with my feelings, then I could definitely play with hers.

"It sucked; I can't believe her."

Heathertail pouted. "I know! Cinderheart saying all of that trash to you… I just can't believe her."

"You know what I can't believe?"

She twirled her hair. "What?"

"That you would try to destroy me and Cinderheart's relationship."

Heathertail looked like a deer in headlights. "Wh-what?" she stammered. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure you didn't." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you told her that I said she was a brat, a fake, and just about anything else. If you wanted to date me, you should have done it the way not insane people do."

I must have hit a nerve or something, because she ran down the hallway crying. But I couldn't be upset at myself. She deserved it. If something came between me and Cinderheart, I don't know what I'd do.

* * *

 **Unknown POV**

The final class bell rang, and I headed out of school. If any of the teachers saw me, I was screwed. I had to get to the town as quick as possible.

"Hey," Honeyfern said to me.

"Hey, Honeyfern, what's up?"

"Not much." She shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to town to pick up some stuff."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"I'd rather you not, it's just easier to do this alone. Thanks for the offer, though!"

I walked out Thunder building and went to get a bike from the University bike rentals. As soon as I payed, I walked out to the road that lead to Four Tree Village. After a few minutes, I put the bike in a rack near the mall parking lot. As I was walking in, I saw him.

Lionblaze.

Despite us being really good friends at the beginning of high school, and although we kind of dated, he hasn't talked to me without accusing me of being a freak.

So yes, I was mad at him. But I was truly mad at perfect, sweet, kind Cinderheart. She was the hitch in my plan. I loved Lionblaze, but he chose her over me. I had to get him. If it was the last thing I did.

I walked over to the thrift store that they had. Usually they had good guns there. "Excuse me," I asked the clerk, "but how old do you have to be to purchase a gun?"

"Eighteen and up," he answered.

I laughed. Good thing for early birthdays. "I'd like to purchase that one," I said, pointing to a silver shot gun.

"Can I see ID?" I pulled out my ID and handed it to him. "Good. That'll be seventy-five ninety-nine." I pulled out a one hundred and waited for the change- and the gun. He finally took out enough bills and the gun. "Be safe with it," he said.

I walked out of the store and out to the parking lot when I saw someone I knew. "Hey, Heathertail!" I called.

And then I was gone.

* * *

 **Oooh... who could it be? I wonder... most peeples will probably get the answer.**

 **Well, that's all from me. Bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~Babypop**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peeples! How r y'all? Well that's fab, I guess. Okay, time to respond to reviews!**

 **Guest: I'm. Not. Telling.**

 **Snowcrystal: oh yes I did.**

* * *

Honeyfern POV

"May, I see Honeyfern, please?" Thunderstar's secretary, Sandstorm, stood in the doorway.

I put down my math textbook. "Sure," Leopardstar said. "Honeyfern, you can go."

I stood up and gulped. The last time a kid got called to the head of school, he was expelled. "Thanks," I croaked. I packed up my bags and moved towards the side of the room, where the door was.

Sandstorm closed the door. "Follow me," she said. I trudged quietly behind her until she stopped. "Foxleap, what are you doing out of class?" she growled.

"I, um…have to go to the bathroom?" he answered.

"Then what is Berrynose doing with you? Rerouting the water system?"

I looked over Sandstorm's shoulder and see red-haired Foxleap- with Berrynose rerouting the water system.

I can't suppress my blush. I'd liked Berrynose since I knew him, but every one that I knew thought that he was annoying and egotistical. Kind of true, but still. He was actually nice, once you get to know him.

"Well, Foxleap wanted this water fountain to squirt out OJ. And he thought, I must call on my great, talented friend Berrynose to-"

"Spare me your ego," Sandstorm said. "Foxleap, get back to class. Berrynose, you come with me. Thunderstar needs to see you too. And…." She looked at a list in her hand. "One more. She's already in Thunderstar's office."

"Do you know what's happening?" Berrynose asked me.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I whispered back.

Sandstorm opened the door to Thunderstar's office. "Wait for me here, I'll be right back." Sandstorm went down the hall, leaving me and Berrynose in awkward silence.

"So…." I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Uh-huh," I whispered back.

We stood in awkward silence for a little bit. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're with me all day," he said. "You talk to me all the time. But then when you're alone, you don't talk to me."

I lowered my eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Yeah. But, why wouldn't you?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I am pretty fabulous."

I laughed. "What if we have to, like, do a project together or something?" I had to change the subject.

"At least I'd be working with the hottest girl in school," he joked.

"Do you really think that?" I asked. My heart fluttered.

"Well… yeah." He chuckled. "I think… nevermind, it's stupid. But, I have to tell you something."

I twirled my hair. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "I'm… dating Poppy."

My heart broke. "Oh." I held back tears. "Oh."

"Look, Honey-"

"Don't." I dabbed at the corners of my eyes. "Please."

He looked down, speechless. I had never seen Berrynose like that.

"Okay, here you go. Meet the newest member of this party."

Berrynose and I walked into Thunderstar's office.

"Welcome, everyone, to the prom planning committee. Berrynose, Honeyfern, and-

"Me."

The guy in the chair turned around. I did a double take.

"Heathertail?!"

* * *

 **Berrynose POV**

"So let me get this straight." Heathertail cleared her throat. "I have to work with Princess Perfect and Guy Ego for some shippy-mippy square dance?"

"Yes," Sandstorm said from behind us.

Heathertail crossed her arms. "Well wooh-wee! When does the first train ride to hell leave? I think I'd pick that over working with these two." Heathertail flipped her hair.

"Let me make this blunt, Ms. Tail." Thunderstar turned to face Heathertail, who was applying an extra layer of lip gloss. She smacked her travel mirror shut and faced him. "You have no choice. Ms. Tail, you, in particular, are slipping in extra credits, which won't fly if you want to get into a college here. Ms. Fern and Mr. Nose, you both have proven many times that you are great party planners. We need you on this team."

"I'm all for it," Honeyfern said.

"Me, too," I added. I looked at Honeyfern, and an emotion I couldn't explain came up on me. I knew it wasn't love, because it wasn't the feeling I got when I was around Poppyfrost.

"Good," Thunderstar said. "Heathertail?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Great! You will set the date for the homecoming, set the activities, and anything else you need for the party. You are excused from classes for the rest of the day to plan."

"Thank you, Thunderstar,' Honeyfern said. She gathered her stuff quickly and walked out of the room.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Thank you, it's no surprise you'd want me, but still-"

"Oh, get over yourself, Berrynose," Sandstorm hissed. Since when did she have authority over me?

I ran out the room. I had to find Honeyfern. "Honeyfern!" I called down the hallway. She turned around to see me, and I saw tears streaming down her face.

I didn't know how much I had hurt her.

She turned back around as the end bell rang for fourth period. I looked over the crowd, but she was gone. I'd lost her.

"Hey, Berrynose!"

I turned around to see Poppyfrost. "Hey, Poppy."

She linked her arm through mine. "So, I figured…."

I stared down the stairs. Honeyfern was down there, somewhere, crying her eyes out because of me. Now, some people may say my ego is as big as my head, but I do realize when I'm wrong.

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

Poppyfrost sighed. "For prom? My color dress is blue, so you have to match. And then, I figured that before the gang and us could all go out to dinner, and we could take a limo."

"Yeah, sure." I turned to face her. "Listen, Poppy, I have to go right things with Honeyfe- I mean, a friend."

She huffed. "Honeyfern? Seriously? An hour before our date." She crossed her arms and lifted her head up. "Fine, see if I care." She stomped a foot on the ground. "You two really deserve each other." She flipped her white-blonde hair and walked the other way towards Icecloud or somebody.

But I couldn't care less. I had a mission. I ran down the stairs and out Thunder to the quad. Honeyfern always hung out on the quad, she told me so. How is it i can remember so many things about her, but I can't even remember my next date with Poppyfrost?

Scratch that. Poppyfrost and I aren't a thing anymore.

Then I saw her. Her beautiful honey-colored and bright green eyes.

There she was.

With Mousewhisker.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Trouble for HoneyxBerry. Well, that's all from me! Bye y'all!**

 **~Bavypop**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone! I'm back (sorry it took so long). Anyhow, reviewing the reviews time!**

 **Snowcrystal: Sorry fam. However, thank you for being a constant reviewer! DOn't worry, good things happen for them. Kind of... XD**

* * *

Mousewhisker POV

"So, that's why I came here to talk to you." She paused the music, a new song called _Believe_ by . I took out the earbud that was firmly planted in my ear. "You always know what to do with this kind of problem."

I put a hand on my knee. "Well, there might be another guy," I started, hoping she could take the hint. Ever since we were paws, I had liked Honeyfern. Perhaps if she noticed how much I knew her, then she would date me. "A guy who got you your favorite sad time ice cream, which is chocolate cookie dough."

She gasped as I handed her a pint of ice cream. "For me?" she gasped.

"Yeah," I said. "And you're favorite movie, _13 going on 30_."

I handed her the disc. "You shouldn't have!" she gushed. "I guess that you must know me better than I know myself." She laughed.

"I guess I-"

"Berrynose?"

I turned around to see _him_ , Berrynose.

"Hey, Honeyfern. I had something I wanted to tell you. Alone."

"Sure," she said. She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Later, Mousewhisker."

I sighed. "Later." She walked away with Berrynose, leaving me alone.

It seemed like I was always being one upped by that guy. He stole my spot as captain of tennis, the girl I liked. If I had anything to say about it, he was going to pay.

* * *

Honeyfern POV

"What do you want, Berrynose?" It was the day he had told me he was dating Poppyfrost, my sister. It had been a few hours afterward, and I was hanging out with Mousewhisker when he wanted to talk to me.

"Look, I realized I made a mistake." He actually stopped. "I felt it when we were in the office, but I figured that it wasn't love since I'd never felt it with Poppyfrost. But… it clicked. It was love that I was feeling, I just never felt it with Poppyfrost. I… I love you."

I couldn't breathe. Literally, I stopped breathing. "Really?"

"I… I think so." He jammed his hands into his pocket. "I mean, Poppyfrost is nice, smart, really hot…."

I rolled my eyes. "Geez. Thanks. Just when I thought you were being genuine."

He grabbed my hand. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I like you, Honeyfern. I love you Honeyfern, and however much I may or may not like Poppyfrost is totally overridden by that. Please."

I smiled. "I did always want you to say that."

He smiled. "Good. So, Friday? I know a whole bunch of us are going out to town for dates. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Hazeltail and Foxleap."

"No. I mean, unless you want to. But I want our first date to be about us, not us with a group friends. We could… come back to my dorm and watch a movie. Poppyfrost always goes out for chocolate tasting on Fridays, and she won't be back 'til late. I could bring snacks and you could bring movie, or vice versa. I mean, if you want to?" I blushed.

He laughed. "You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?" I blushed a deeper shade of red. "I'll bring everything. You don't worry about anything but looking good, which will be no trouble at all for you." I laughed. "Later, then. Honey."

"Bye."

I walked back to my dorm, the whole time humming. I didn't think that I could be this happy.

"What happened to you?" Cinderheart asked as she went down the hall with Lionblaze. "Did Cupid get you in the butt?"

"I got a date with Berrynose!" I squealed.

She stopped. "Sis, that's great! But… what about Poppy? I thought that they were still dating. She hasn't changed her status on Pawstagram."

I couldn't be upsetted by her right now. "Eh. Maybe she just forgot."

Cinderheart shrugged. "Maybe. Anyways, we can all go on a double date soon!"

"Yeah, definitely. Or a triple date, with us and Foxleap and Hazeltail."

Cinderheart laughed as Lionblaze said, "when did that happen?"

"See you in the dorm later!" I said. "Oh, and tell Holly that she's supposed to pick up eggs."

"Sure thing," Cinderheart answered. "Congrats!"

"I don't get it," I said. "Why are you mad at me?" As soon as I got back to the dorm, Poppyfrost started ranting. What I didn't realize was that I was the one she was ranting about.

"Oh don't be stupid," Poppyfrost hissed as she stuffed a dress into a plastic bag. "You always wanted him, but he liked me! But you just couldn't stand that, so you made a plan to steal him from me. Well your plan worked. But you know what factor you didn't work in? My broken heart!"

"Look, Poppyfrost, I get that you're upset. I was too when I heard you guys were dating. But, I think you're taking this too far. Just… I never had a plan, or anything. I'm sorry."

Poppyfrost paused. "You should be." She gathered her bags. "I'm requesting that I be moved to a different dorm. I don't want to share a dorm with a thief."

That's when I boiled over. "Get over yourself, Poppy!" I stormed over to her. "Get over the fact that Berrynose doesn't like you. He chose me, okay? I didn't choose him. If he wanted you, then you two would still be dating right now. So don't be mad at _me_ for Berrynose's choice."

I finished my rant and looked at Poppyfrost. A single tear went down her cheek. "Of all the things you could have said…." She opened the door.

"Poppy, wait!" She walked out and closed it behind her. I crumpled. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Jayfeather POV

"Jayfeather."

"Yes, Spottedleaf?"

"Class was over three minutes ago. You can leave now."

"No." I sniffed, finding the smell of wormroot. "I have to perfect this remedy." I felt around the table.

"Jayfeather, you don't have to make this stuff anymore. You've aced all your quizzes, you have the highest grade in your class, and you've already been accepted to Lakewood U. You could literally stop taking class now and nothing bad would happen.

"It's not about my grade!" I spat. "It's about how much I learn in this class."

Spottedleaf took a seat next to me. "Okay, I get it. School's important. But you know what else is important?"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Getting out. Doing more in life. Which is why…." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the table. "I have decided that you are skipping all of your classes tomorrow. Get out of your element. Go… I don't know, see a movie or something.

"Spottedleaf, I don't want to see a movie," I grumbled. "I want to work on this remedy.

"Jayfeather, we're going for a walk."

"You're walking me outside the class, aren't you?"

"Yep." Spottedleaf shoved me outside and slammed the door shut. I felt around for the handle, and found it. I pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Hey, get her!" I heard the sound of something clatter to the ground down the hall.

"Stop it!" a girl yelled. A _girl_.

"Oh, look. A note?" I heard the sound of paper being ruffled. "Dear locker 305, You are just about the cutest person I've ever seen. I really do you like you. Wanna go to Homecoming with me?"

I walked down the hall, to the scene of the bullying. "Stop it!" I yelled, not sure two who. I sniffed the air. Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Harespring… and Nightcloud.

"Or what?" the voice of Crowfeather asked. "What are you gonna do, little blind boy?"

I faced the voice and turned to him. "This." I punched him in what felt like his jaw.

"Oh, you're gonna pay," he hissed.

"Not right now." The girl- Briarlight, I guess- picked something up off the ground and jabbed it at Crowfeather. "How about that?" She turned to face me, and I was instantly hit with the smell of roses. "Come on, let's get out of here." She left and then spoke again. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"I… I can't see," I said.

"Oh." She came back over in what sounded like… a chair? Why would she be walking in a chair?

I felt something warm touch my finger. "What is that?!" I screamed.

She laughed. "It's my hand, doofus. Come on. I'm looking at your schedule, and we have Math together. I'll walk you."

"I don't need somebody to walk with me; I'm not a baby."

"Could've fooled me."

My face turned bright red. Was I… embarrassed? "I was joking," she laughed.

"Oh."

The bell rang as we entered River. "We're gonna be late," Briarlight said. "The elevators all jammed."

"That's okay. I think she can pardon us," I said. "I'll take the stairs."

"No!" Briarlight said. "I mean, uh, I wouldn't want you to fall. The elevator is easier."

"Okay."

The elevator dinged, and Briarlight rolled in. "Why does it sound like you're in a… I don't know, bike or something?"

"I'm in a wheelchair."

"Oh," I said. "Is that why you helped me? Handicap kids got to stay together," I joked. And here I thought I'd made a real friend when really it was just another person who felt sorry for me.

"That's not it," Briarlight said. "I… you're actually cool, and you're nice."

"No I'm-"

"Yes you are, you just won't admit it. That's why I like you." She gasped. "I mean, I don't like-like you, just as a friend."

"Yeah," I said. "As a friend."

"You didn't hear anything about a love letter or anything, did you?"

"No," I lied. I didn't feel like talking about that. Whoever she likes, they don't need to know that I know that.

The elevator dinged, and we got off on the second floor. We walked in silence to Leopardstar's classroom, and Briarlight knocked on the door. "You're-" Leopardstar looked at both of us. "Oh. Come in, and please open your textbooks to page 202."

I made my way out of math, my back feeling as though it was being crushed. "Hey," Lionblaze said.

"Hey," I said.

He walked with me back to Thunder, where he helped me get my books for the next class. "Um, Lionblaze, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What locker number am I?"

"Um…." I imagined him looking closely at the locker. "305."

* * *

 **Oooohhhhhh, fun!**

 **Do y'all ship JayxBriar as much as I do, or would you like to see them with other people! Review and let me know!**

 **~Babypop**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y'all. Five reviews! You literally don't know how happy this makes me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now: Answer time!**

 **Jayfeathers Friend: Lol. wouldn't u like to know? If u actually think about it though, you'll get the answer**

 **Guests: Okay! duly noted!**

 **Heatherdiamond128: don't be sorry. JayxHalf could be coming, but right now she's with someone else... you'll find out later**

 **Snowcrystal: Okay!**

 **So. Now that I've reveiwed everyone, here's the list of those for and against Jayfeather shippongs**

 **JayxBriar: 3**

 **JayxHalf Moon: 2**

 **Please keep reviewing! If everyone who views would review (even just a really small spam message or something), that would be great!**

* * *

Honeyfern POV

"Welcome, everyone, to the first annual Homecoming Committee Meeting!"

The Meeting Room, filled with at least fifteen students, brimmed with applause. I smiled to myself. After a few posters and a whole lot of commercials, we finally got a solid Homecoming Committee.

"Heathertail, read off the first order of business."

"Kill Honeyfern for being so darn perky."

" _Heathertail_ ," Berrynose warned. I beamed.

"Alright, fine." She cleared her throat. "Call role."

"Thank you," I sighed. "Cinderheart?"

"Here."

"Good. Nightcloud?"

"Here."

"Fantabulous!" I squealed. "Poppyfrost?"

The room stayed silent. "I'm… I'm sure she'll be here, Honeyfern."

Ever since our fight a week ago, Poppyfrost was MIA. She rarely showed up to classes, she dropped out of all of her extracurriculars, and even her new dorm buddies said that she barely came home on weekends, or most nights for that matter.

"I don't blame her," Heathertail commented. "I mean, these trashy meetings don't even have good food." She picked up a cream puff and bit into it. "Chocolate cream puff? Really?"

"You're the one who brought the food, Heathertail," I commented.

She stayed quiet. We'd finally got her. "Okay, let's continue calling role, then," Berrynose said

After we called role, I called attention again. "Okay everybody. The Committee leaders, Heathertail, Berrynose, and I, have come up with the perf plan! Presenting… The Homecoming Hustle!"

"I didn't agree on the name," Heathertail whispered to Nightcloud.

"This Homecoming," Berrynose started, " will be the best Homecoming Lakewood High has ever seen."

"Under the guidance of yours truly," I said as I pointed to Berrynose, Heathertail, and myself, "you all will be split into two groups based on your abilities. These groups are: Entertainment and Decoration. Berrynose will be head of Entertainment, I will be head of Decoration, and Heathertail is supervising it all.

"That's right, bit-"

"Okay, Heathertail. Language please," Berrynose said.

"Oh, get over it. It's senior year in high school. We're not paws."

"Anyhow," I continued, "The group for entertainment is: Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Icecloud, Briarlight, Nightcloud, Spiderleg, and Breezepelt. The decoration group: Dovewing, Tigerheart, Bumblestripe, Harespring, Crowfeather, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Fallen leaves, Poppy…." I teared up looking at her name. I had been stupid. I shouldn't have dated Berrynose. "Right. Okay, let's all get to planning!"

The volunteers got into their groups. "You okay?" Berrynose asked.

I was tired of lying. "No, I'm not okay. Poppyfrost was my best friend, my sister, and I traded her away for what? A stupid boy?" I sniffled. "No offense, Berrynose. It's just… what if I made a mistake?" I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't pretend like everything was just okay with me and Berrynose. "Look, Berrynose. I like you. I really do. I'm sorry, but… until I learn what's going on between me and Poppyfrost, I… I don't think we can be together."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying… we should break up." What else could I say? I left. I needed to find Poppyfrost.

* * *

 **Aw! Sadness : (**

* * *

Poppyfrost POV

"Hand me another cigarette, Ivypool."

"Sure." I grabbed one from the pack and lifted the lighter to the end.

"Poppy?"

I stopped lighting. "Honeyfern? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you," she said slowly. "But… Ivypool?"

"This seems like fun," Ivypool joked. "I'm heading to the bleachers."

"Don't wait up," I said. Ivypool walked away.

"This is a smoke-free campus," Honeyfern said cautiously. "Could you just… I don't know, dispose of it?"

I groaned. "Fine." I flicked it into a trash can.

"Nice shot," Honeyfern said with a laugh. I didn't find it funny. She wanted to mess with my relationship, I didn't have to laugh at her stupid little joke. "Look, I… I broke up with Berrynose."

"You were barely dating a week. Have you guys even gone on your little movie date?"

"No, that was tomorrow." Honeyfern bit her lip. "But don't you see? I'm giving up my love for you! Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Definitely."

Honeyfern stomped her foot. If she couldn't deal with me being salty, then she probably didn't want to be friends with the new me. "Look. I'm giving up everything for you! The least that you could do is fake gratitude."

I felt bad, honestly. But… that was who I was, and there was no going back. "Sorry for the inconvenience Honeyfern, but…." I threw my hands out. "This is who I am now. If you have a problem, then... deal, I guess."

"Fine." She walked back towards the school. I fought back tears. I couldn't change myself, no matter how hard I tried.

"Sucks, doesn't it?"

I turned around to a familiar voice "Berrynose?"

He leaned against the bleachers. "I get you. In paw school, I was like that. My best friend… he was absolutely in love with the girl I liked."

"But your best friend was…." I put two in two together. "You liked Cinderheart?"

"No," he said. He grabbed my hand. "He liked you."

"Lionblaze used to like me?"

He laughed. "A little, yeah. But, I did too. So, I retreated into myself. Seriously. I mean, I am a great place to retreat, but…." He looked up. "Shutting yourself off from the world doesn't fix the problems that you have."

I laughed humorlessly. "Doesn't it?"

"No."

We stayed silent. "I… I miss her." I didn't even realize that I had started crying. "And I love her, and I'm sorry. I just… I don't know how to go back."

"That's the hardest part. But… you're strong. You can do it." I blushed. "I'm going back," he said. "Can't be seen here. Could ruin my image. Just… think about it."

I sighed. I had already thought about it plenty. And I already knew what I was going to do.

* * *

Ivypool POV

Poppyfrost was a good friend. But she was soft. She was dumb. "Whatever," I muttered.

I walked across the quad in my chunky white boots. I looked around, my shoulder-length white hair bouncing around my ears. A group of girls, sophomores probably, were gathered around each other. One of them pointed at me and whispered to her friend. Around here, I was kind of known for being a rebel. I was the girl who skipped class, smoked, didn't go to any parties, didn't sit with anyone at lunch.

I was the loser.

"Watch it!" Someone growled. I stared dead ahead. A guy- scratch that, hot guy- was standing right in front of me. "I'm walking here!"

"So am I!" I snapped. "So maybe you can get out of _my_ way. How 'bout that, pumpkin?"

The guy scoffed. "Um, okay. Look. I don't want you to have a broken nail or anything. So, get out of my way, or things could get ugly."

I rolled my eyes. "Could Mr. 'High and Mighty' please get off his pedestal? Seriously, you need a safety light for airplanes. That's how high your ego is."

"Could one of you just move?" asked a younger kid, maybe a freshman. "Please?" I groaned and budged by the guy in my way.

"Whatever, stubborn freak." I shoved him on my way by. "See you around, or whatevs."

"I hope not." I scoffed and moved past him. I still couldn't shake him, though.

Maybe he was special.

* * *

 **Ooohhhh! Ivypool's got a guy! Who do y'all think it is?**

 **Poor Honeyfern. Poppyfrost is entitled to her own decisions... sadness.**

 **Do y'all have any ideas? I would love to hear feedback from you guys!**

 **~ Babypop**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, friends! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. To make up, I'll be posting to chapters back to back!** **P.S.: The next chapter will be shorter**

 **Okay, now time to review the reviews!**

 **Darling Spider: Thanks for commenting! Reading that kinda made my day. The only crack shipping I support (as of now) is Hollyleaf and Scourge. Like, they would so slay together. I could just see them being supreme overlords of basically everything. And in all honestly, you will find out who the mysterious guys is later.**

 **Snowcrystal: Is that good? XD. Anyhoo, thanks for commenting!**

 **Okay: As y'all know, I started an open poll (AKA not actually on my bio; you can respond in the reviews) of whether Jayfeather should be with Briarlight or Half Moon, and here are the results:**

 **Half Moon: 3**

 **Briarlight: 3**

 **To make things easier for me (lol), the first ship to five wins. That will be the shipping that comes together in the Homecoming dance!**

 **(Another hint: If you want to make my life easier, vote for Briarlight pleassseeeeeee.)**

 **Okay, now you're probably annoyed at me. Here's what you actually came to read!**

* * *

Cinderheart POV

 _4:30,_ I thought to myself. _One hour and thirty minutes to get ready for my date._

I walked into the Living Room with a towel wrapped around myself. "What's wrong, Cind?"

"Nothing big…."

Hollyleaf turned off the TV and sat with Honeyfern on my bed. "It's something big," Honeyfern replied as she closed her book. "So… what is it?"

I sighed. "I don't have a dress picked out."

Everything in the dorm was quiet. "You… don't have a dress?" Hollyleaf whispered.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Honeyfern went into full-blown mother mode. "Cinderheart, what were you thinking? When you go on a date, especially your first date, you always know what to wear a week before! If you don't, this is your dilemma: Stuck the night of the date, with no clothes-"

"Wait, rewind," I told Honeyfern. "There are no clothes?"

"I took them to the wash, and they won't be done 'til at least seven," Hollyleaf answered.

"But Lionblaze picks me up at six!" I groaned.

"Okay, relax," Honeyfern said. "We have to go soon though. Catercrombie & Finch is open, but they're closing today at five thirty."

I got dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and flip-flops. Hollyleaf grabbed her wallet and we ran to town. Seeing as students weren't allowed to have cars on campus, we had to walk twenty minutes or so to the mall in town.

We entered the store at 5:15. "You have fifteen minutes," Honeyfern said. "Go!"

I went straight to dresses in the back. "I can't find anything!" I screamed.

"Excuse me," whispered a voice. I turned around to find a store clerk.

"Blossomfall? You work here?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Anyhow, I found a dress that I think you'll like." Blossomfall picked up the dress.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "How much is it?"

"Free of charge," Blossomfall answered. "Have fun on your date."

"Thanks!" I shouted as I left the store. I was finally ready for my date.

 **WWWWW**

Lionblaze POV

I knocked on Cinderheart's dorm, my palms literally soaked in sweat. I wiped them on my jeans.

Hollyleaf opened the door. "Is Cinderheart here?" I croaked. I didn't know my voice could sound like that. So...nervous, I guess.

"She is," Hollyleaf answered. She invited me inside and made me sit on the couch. "I swear to Starclan, if you do anything but show her a good time, you are a dead man."

I heard a laugh. "Don't worry about me so much, Hollyleaf. I'll be fine." Cinderheart came from around the corner.

I stood, nearly knocking over their coffee table. "You look beautiful," I whispered. And I wasn't lying. She did look fabulous. She had on a knee length dress. It was covered in a flower mural at the bottom that faded into simple cream. She paired it with a denim jacket, diamond earrings, and high-top converse. Her beautiful black hair was put in a fishtail braid that fell over her shoulders.

She twirled in her dress. "Thanks," she said. "You clean up nice, too."

I laughed and looked down at my blue jeans and blue plaid shirt with a coat over it. "Not half as great as you do."

She laughed, a sweet and simple sound that comforted me and made me feel like less of a dork. "Um, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I awkwardly walked to the door and held it open for her. "Milady," I said with a bow.

"Why thank you, good sir." She curtsied and walked out the door. I quickly scrambled out the door to follow her.

We walked down the hallway. I didn't know how to start a conversation with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. "So… how was the game?" she asked.

"Why is this so awkward for us?" I blurted. Cinderheart gasped. "You're perfect; you're not doing anything wrong. It's just… why can't we talk to each other?"

"I think," Cinderheart started, "when two friends like each other, it can be awkward. I don't want us to be awkward. I want us to be perfect. But we can't be. We're human. We make mistakes. But… let's just… pretend that we're best friends, not dating."

I smiled. "Aren't they the same thing?" Cinderheart laughed. "I want you to be my best friend, Cinderheart. I want us to be able to laugh and talk together. We can do that while we're dating, right?"

She nodded. "Right." She took a deep breath. "Look, Lionblaze, I-"

"Cinderheart and Lionblaze!" we turned around. I narrowed my eyes as a familiar brunette walked down the hall towards us.

"Heathertail."

"I need you to come with me." Heathertail started walking down the hallway, expecting us to follow her. She stopped. "Well?"

Cinderheart laughed humorlessly. "Do you honestly just think that we're going to trust you after what you did?"

Heathertail sighed and stomped her foot. "Guys! I'm legit!"

I looked at Cinderheart. "Fine," I spat. "But make it quick."

Heathertail smiled, and for a second it seemed actually genuine. "Okay, then. Come on!"

Cinderheart grabbed my hand and my heart soared. I was holding hands with Cinderheart! We walked down a hallway, a staircase, until we got to the gym. "What's in here?" I asked cautiously.

"Why don't you look inside?" she countered.

Cinderheart waited anxiously. I knew her; her curiosity would get the better of her. "Okay!" she said. She pushed open the doors and stood, shocked. I followed her in, and the same reaction hit me like a earthquake.

Cinderheart and I responded in unison: "What the hell?"

* * *

 **Oh no! The small beans! What happened? Tune in next chapter to find out! Until next time: Bye bye, beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hellooooooooo friends! How are we all? Happy Thanksgiving. Now that Thanksgiving is over, you know what that means... Halloween!**

 **That does come next, right?**

 **Anyhow it's time to respond! Because I'm feeling a tad lazy, I'll only be responding to two reviews. Also, I didn't realize I didn't post the last chapter... whoops.**

 **Darling Spider: Um, actually... I won't blame you. Heathertail isn't _totally_ bad**

 **KITSTAR: Noted.**

 **Okay, and now to tally the votes:**

 **JayxHalf: 4**

 **JayxBriar: 4**

 **Oh my gosh, it's tied! The next point wins!**

 **Yeah, I told you this one would be shorter. Oh well. Love is in the aiirrrrrrrr...**

* * *

Hollyleaf POV

"There's only crap on Netflix," I muttered to myself. Cinderheart left for her date a few minutes ago, and Honeyfern was out with Berrynose and Heathertail prepping for Homecoming. That meant I had the dorm to myself.

That totally sucked.

I sighed and turned off the TV. This was legit no way to be spending a Friday night. Literally anything was better than staying in my dorm while my friends were out having fun. So, I decided to take a walk around campus to clear my mind. I put on a jacket over my pajamas and headed outside. The cool night air hit me like a hurricane, and I shivered. Maybe I should've brought something other than an old, tattered hoodie. But I was too lazy to go back inside.

"You walk at night too?"

I jumped and turned around. "What the hell?"

"Sorry for scaring you."

"No, it's fine. Just… you don't usually come up and randomly talk to someone here, that's all."

The boy shrugged. He had bright green eyes and bright red hair. His face was dotted with freckles. "Oops." I laughed, and he smiled. "Um, it feels good to know I'm not the only one who walks around at night."

"This is a one time thing," I said to him. "I just… I don't know, I felt a little lonely in my dorm."

"You don't have dorm buddies?"

"Well, I do, but they're all busy."

"I assumed that the great Ravenpelt would have friends."

"Hey!" I yelled. "I do have friends. And my name's not Ravenpelt. It's Hollyleaf."

"Hollyleaf," the guy murmured. "Pretty. I'm-"

"Fallen Leaves?"

I looked past Fallen leaves, to a girl. She had stunning black hair and caramel-brown eyes. "Fallen leaves," she huffed, "what are you doing out here? With…." She narrowed her eyes and looked at me. "Her."

"Hollyleaf, this is my-"

"Girlfriend." The girl came up to me and offered her hand. "Half Moon."

I shook it. "I'm Holly-"

"As I heard." She sniffed and looked at me from my head to my toe. She turned to face Fallen Leaves. "Fallen Leaves, we have to go back to the Transfer building. Come on." She grabbed his hand. "Nice meeting you, Hollyleaf."

I smiled. "You too."

"Later, Holls," Fallen leaves shouted. "Can I call you Holls?"

I laughed. "Sure!"

He waved as Half Moon dragged him across the empty quad. I sighed as I went back inside. I couldn't ignore the hope of seeing Fallen Leaves again.

* * *

 **Okay, well that's all from me! Bye bye, beautifuls!**

 **~Babypop**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh. My. Flipping. Flippers. I haven't posted since last year (Literally mwahahaha)! I am so so so so sorry for not posting in ages. I promise to try my best to not do that. Whoops!**

 **Anyhow, I have a new poll for you guys. I have this really bad fanfiction that I wrote when I was, like, nine. Do you guys want me to post that as a story? Review in comments!**

 **Speaking of reviews, now would usually be the time for me to review the reviews, but most of you were exclaiming your disdain with my choices as an author (JK. Love y'all) or voting for ships, so I will move onto the who should Jayfeather be with?**

 **(Oh my gosh. I just had the best idea. What if I turned this Who Should Jayfeather Be With? into a miniseries? Genius!)**

 **Anyhow, the winner, by what I think is overwhelming popular demand is... JayxMoon!**

 **Seeing as I'm half way done with the homecoming scene, JayxMoon will be after Chapter 15!**

 **Okay, now I'm done. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Cinderheart POV

"Mademoiselle." Berrynose offered his hand, which I took. Lionblaze trudged along behind us, almost looking jealous of Berrynose. I looked at Lionblaze with a bewildered expression. _What's going on?_ I mouthed. He shrugged. "Your table." I sat down at a table set for two. The lights in the gym were dimmed, and the floor was decorated with scattered rose petals. Our table had white tablecloth and a single candle in the middle. Two plates were set on either sides in front of white chairs decorated in lights.

"This is fancy," Lionblaze said. I laughed. He was so awkward. "Heathertail? Um, what's going on?"

Heathertail scoffed. "You haven't figured it out yet? I guess that all jocks are dumb." She groaned.

Honeyfern stepped in. "What Heathertail means," she started, "is that we put this together for you and Hazeltail and Foxleap. We figured that my sister, her boo, and my bestie and her boo deserved something better than old fish diner in town. So, we spent the whole week planning all this out for you guys."

"Everybody pitched in," Berrynose added. "I mean, I was basically responsible. But… Mousewhisker, and some of the other guys on the basketball team. Leafpool, Icecloud, Hollyleaf- hey, even Poppyfrost helped."

I gasped. "Sis?" I said as she came out from behind Honeyfern.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "I was being stupid and putting myself above you guys. It doesn't matter if I'm heartbroken. That's no reason to shun the people who truly love me."

I got up slowly. I felt like I couldn't move, but my heart followed before my mind did. "You suck; you know that?"

She laughed, and her already tearful eyes grew so watery that a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know."

I couldn't take it anymore. I hugged her, tighter than I ever had before. Life without Poppyfrost was nearly unbearable. You really don't realize a good thing- no, a great thing- until it's gone. And now that I have her back, I never want to lose her again.

Honeyfern ushered me back to my seat. "Dig in," she said. "We have a few of the jazz club guys playing music to set the mood." I thanked her and settled in.

"This is the best spaghetti I've ever had," Lionblaze moaned. He took another forkful and shoved it in his mouth. "If this spaghetti were a person, I would marry it." Lionblaze took a sip of his sparkling water.

"Oh," I said in mock jealousy. "I guess I'll have to up my game. The love potion it is."

Lionblaze started wheezing. I got up, nearly knocking over my chair and walked over to him. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm laughing," he said. My cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh." I laughed a little bit and stumbled back over to my seat. "Then your laugh sounds like a dying seagull."

"And, praytell, have you ever heard a dying seagull?" He wheeze-laughed again, and I joined in.

Who knew dating Lionblaze would be this easy?

* * *

Unknown POV

I walked into the gym. So, it seems that the roles have been reversed. Heathertail is acting… grossly sweet, while I'm planning the biggest threat this school has ever seen.

She'll never see it coming.

Honeyfern smiled at me. "Hey, you just missed it. They were so surprised." She laughed and beckoned me over to stand near her.

I faked a sugar-sweet smile. "That's great. I have a little thank you for everybody who helped out with their little date. So, just gather everybody up and meet me near the library. I have a huge surprise."

Honeyfern nodded excitedly and started whispering to the others. I smirked.

They would finally get all the (bloop out the bad) they deserved.

Right at the hands of me.

I walked over the quad and past Shadow Building to the library. I had a plan, that would make so called "Cinderblaze" pay forever.

* * *

Hazeltail POV

"I'm sorry, but… what the heck? Do you have any idea what is going on?" I slurped up a noodle as the jazz band played in the background.

He put down his fork. "All I know is that this chicken parm is fantastic." I laughed. "And I'm here with my awesome, totally badass girlfriend whom I love. What else do I need?"

"You...you love me?"

He blushed. "More than I love pranking."

"Wow," I commented. "That must be a lot." My hands started sweating. Was I… nervous?

"More than I know how to show you."

I sighed. I was a sucky girlfriend. He could admit that he loved me. But I was still young. I didn't want to put the words out there and then have him dump me.

Foxleap looked at me, earnesty I had never seen in his eyes. He wanted me to say it. I know he did. "This food is good," I said.

He sighed. "Yeah." He chuckled awkwardly.

"I have… to go. To the bathroom, that is." I got up. "Um… be right back."

He sighed. "Yeah."

I walked to the nearest bathroom, which was near the locker rooms. I heard the toilet flush as I stood, facing the mirror. Cinderheart walked out. "Hey."

"Hey."

She backtracked. "What are you doing in here?"

I sighed. Cinderheart was one of my best friends. I could tell her anything. "Foxleap said that he loved me, but… I can't say it back."

"It's normal that you aren't ready to say it," Cinderheart started. "You have to be sure. And… if he's sure, he might not need you to say it back."

"But what if he does?"

"Look." Cinderheart grabbed my face and turned it towards her, so I had to look into her eyes. "What happened to the Hazeltail who would ask Foxleap no matter what? Channel her. Make her do what you're scared to."

I breathed. "I can do this." I exited the bathroom and went in back out to the gym to find Foxleap.

But he was gone.

And so was Lionblaze.

* * *

 **Where did they go? I know! That's what I love about being the author. Everyone else is like, "What happened?" And I'm just sitting there cackling or something. It feels great!**

 **Okay, remember to comment with your thoughts about the story, constructive criticism, or ideas for the story!**

 **Until next time: Bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm back, and actually on time! Thank you for not hating me for not posting more regularly. Anyhow, please please please give me feedback on whether I should post my story or not! Because I want to, but I'm not sure... anyhow, time to review the reviews!**

 **Jayfeathers friend: I'm not telling mwahahaha.**

 **Okay! Other than that, I just finished writing Chapter 15, AKA the Homecoming dance! Do you guys want me to post a preview of the chapter?**

 **Anyhow, enough talk! More read.**

* * *

Foxleap POV

"Where are we going?" I asked. "What about Hazeltail?"

"Could you please shut up?" Icecloud groaned. "I'm tired of you and your hippy-dippy love or whatever."

"What's your problem?" Lionblaze growled.

"Right now, it's you and your loud friend." She dragged us across the quad.

"Oh no!" I held my pants as if I had to go to the bathroom. "I… do you have some toilet paper? I had a little accident."

Icecloud groaned. "Dear brother, I mean this with the utmost respect: Go rot."

I whimpered. I didn't know Icecloud could be that mean. I mean, was she insane? Definitely. Who in our family wasn't? But was she mean? No, never.

"We're here." Icecloud pushed us into the open doors to the library. "In."

Lionblaze and I stumbled through the door, which was pretty hard when you're hogtied. "Good. Go get a blindfold."

"What if we don't?"

Icecloud pulled out a silver shotgun and looked at it closely. "I think you'll want to."

I quickly found a blindfold and handed it to Icecloud. "You do it. I'm too nervous. Can't have another accident."

Icecloud snatched it. "Gladly." She tied it around my head, and the world turned to black.

 _Wherever you are, be safe, Hazeltail._

Lionblaze and I walked in silence for a few minutes until Icecloud put a hand over our torsos. "We're here." Icecloud unmasked us. "Take a seat with the others."

I looked around the room. It was fairly small, probably about half of a regular classroom. There were twelve chairs in the middle, nine of which were occupied. I took a seat next to Hollyleaf in the back. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No clue."

I sighed. Honeyfern leaned over and joined our conversation. "Me neither. I have no idea what's gotten into Icecloud. I mean, she always just seems so happy. I wonder if she was actually planning this."

Foxleap sat down next to us. "If she did, that's sick."

"Shut up!" Icecloud roared. "Evil 101: Nothing is a spur of the moment decision. This was all carefully planned. Don't worry; you'll be fine. For now. You're all just here to pay."

"For what?" Fallen Leaves asked.

Icecloud rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know." She walked around the collection of chairs. "You let so called 'Cinderblaze' happen.

"So?" I growled. I was done playing games with Icecloud. "What are you gonna do? Kill us?"

"No." She grinned evilly. "Something much worse."

Cinderheart POV

"Where could they be?" Hazeltail and I ran through the second floor of Wind Sector, checking classrooms.

"I have no idea, but I need a break." Hazeltail flopped in an empty chair. "We've been searching for at least an hour with no sign of them!"

There was a sudden crack. I looked over, and the TV that was in the room was turned on. A picture appeared. A person, their face blurred out was sitting in a chair.

With Lionblaze.

"Hello, Lakewood High." The voice was distorted, but I could tell that it was a girl. "Hello, Cinderheart. I have a little proposition for you. You have to come to the library right now. For every hour that you don't come to the library…." She put a shotgun to Lionblaze's head. "Somebody dies. Oh no, we won't start with Lionblaze. He's dead meat to me. We're starting with Hollyleaf." She grabbed the ravenette, my best friend, and put the gun to her head. "You don't have a lot of time. Better run."

The TV shut off. "What are you going to do?" Hazeltail came to stand next to me.

"I have no idea. I… I don't want Hollyleaf getting hurt." I stood up and crossed the room to the door. "I have to go."

I ran out the door, despite Hazeltail's protest I turned down the hall, and kept going until I got to the quad.

I had to save my friends.

* * *

Hazeltail POV

I walked through Wind Sector dorms and knocked. The door unlocked as I waited anxiously outside. "Hazeltail. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Breezepelt, please." I walked into his dorm and sat down on the sofa. "I need your help."

"Would you be coming here if you didn't?"

I groaned. "Cinderheart was taken by somebody, I don't know who, and I-"

"Icecloud."

"What?"

"Icecloud took her. I'm shocked you didn't figure that out yet."

I shoved him. "Whatever. Point being, I need your help to find her before something really bad happens, okay?"

"Of course, milady."

"Could you please stop being a player for a second and be an actual human being?"

He smirked. "I would, but I've forgotten how. Could you teach me?"

I groaned. Breezepelt and I go way back. Back in ninth grade we used to date, until I dumped because of a new rule (probably inserted into the curriculum because of us). However, he still liked me. I thought. I hoped. Ag? Why did I think that again?

Breezepelt sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "They're hiding out in a secret room in the library."

I turned to him. "How did you know?"

"I've been there." He got up and walked across the room. I followed him.

"Where are you going?"

He grabbed a hoodie. "I'm coming with you." He walked to the door and opened it. "A pretty thing like you will never survive on your own."

I stomped over to him and walked out the door. "Stop hitting on me."

He laughed and started walking down the stairs. I ran up to him. _I don't like him_ , I thought to myself. _Do I?_

* * *

Hollyleaf POV

I squirmed under Icecloud's grasp. "If you want to get out so much, just leave." Icecloud pushed me to the ground. "You were just bait anyways. I wasn't actually going to kill you."

I stood up. "You weren't?"

Icecloud paced around the room, like a coyote about to pounce. "You aren't worth my time. Cinderheart? She stole the only thing that I ever truly wanted, that I needed. She's the one that is really going to get it."

"Looking for me."

Icecloud grinned and turned around. "Well, well, well. I didn't expect that you would come so quickly."

Cinderheart stood heroically. _Stop trying to be brave,_ I thought to myself. Bravery was going to get her shot in this situation. "When it comes to my friends, I won't let anything bad happen to them."

"But I thought I was your friend," Icecloud said in fake hurt. "I thought that we were besties. And then you stole Lionblaze from me, because you were jealous, and-"

"If you wanted Lionblaze so much, you should've gotten him yourself," Cinderheart spat. "It's not my fault. You know what I've realized about villains? They blame a whole lot of stuff on other people when really it was just their fault. But that's what makes them a villain. They don't own up to their mistakes, which is one of the most evil things you can do."

"Thanks for the life tidbit." Icecloud pulled out her gun and a collective gasp arose from the room. "Too bad it had to be your last words."

The sound of a bullet heading rang throughout the room.

* * *

 **Lol. I love cliffies, especially when I know what happens! Until next time, bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I had some extra time on my hands today, so I figured I would post another chapter. Anyhow, I am working on writing chapter 16 right now!**

 **Here is the respond to reviews section:**

 **Snowfall: Thanks!**

 **Jayfeather's Friend: I know. But I figured that since she was Foxleap's brother, crazy runs in the family.**

 **Okay! Now that that's out of the way, I have other news. Starting soon-ish, I am going to post the fan-fiction I've been telling you all about! It is only eleven chapters and unfinished. Based on reviews, I may or may not finish it.**

 **Okay, now you can read!**

* * *

Third Person POV

Breezepelt blew the top of the gun as Icecloud crumpled to the floor. "Well, there's that."

Cinderheart looked at Breezepelt. "Thank you," she wheezed. Then, without warning, she slumped over.

Honeyfern screamed and ran to Cinderheart's side. "Jayfeather, do something!" she cried. She grabbed Cinderheart's hand and held it to her chest.

Jayfeather followed Honeyfern's voice and kneeled by Cinderheart. He felt for Cinderheart's heart. "It's still beating," he answered. "If we can get her back to the medicine room, I might be able to save her."

Hollyleaf gave her blind brother a hug. "You're the best, Jayfeather."

Breezepelt coughed. "I'm sorry, did I not just kill the person who almost killed Cinderheart?"

Foxleap hissed. Who was this mouse brain, acting like the savior of the day? "You also killed my sister."

Breezepelt put a hand through his hair. "Big deal."

Lionblaze leaned over near Cinderheart. "I'll stay with you, I promise. I'll wait as long as I have to." He let a single tear drop onto her nose. Hollyleaf went to comfort her other brother. She knew that Lionblaze had only cried once in his life. He was in paw school and Berrynose pushed him off the cliff and into the lake. He belly flopped and only cried for three seconds, give or take, afterward. _He must love Cinderheart a lot,_ she thought.

Jayfeather scooped up Cinderheart and handed her to Lionblaze. The group filed out after Jayfeather and Lionblaze, with Foxleap in the back carrying Icecloud. Her motionless body lay limp in his arms.

Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart. "Please," he whispered. "Please."

* * *

Cinderheart POV

I blinked twice. Where was I? I looked down, and the floor was totally black. All around me was dark.

Then, the sound of a light clicking on. Right beside me, with a light shining on her was Icecloud. She looked around and saw me. "You!" she growled. She lunged at me, but passed through me and landed behind me. I gasped. Was I… a ghost? I didn't feel ghosty.

"You're not a ghost." I turned around and saw Cinderpelt, a star who had been at this school for a while. She was injured in an car accident when she was young and took the medicine course to boost her grades. She died a year ago when she was attacked by a wild animal during the summer. I didn't really talk to her, although we looked a lot alike. She helped me with my homework once in tenth grade, and that was about it. "You're just… here."

"Are we dead?" Icecloud asked.

"Not exactly." Cinderpelt came closer to us. "You are… in a space between life and death. And I'm here to come take you."

"Where?" Icecloud asked.

"To death," Cinderpelt answered. Icecloud and I shared a look; we may have hated each other, but we were going through the same stuff.

Icecloud turned back to Cinderpelt. "Do we have a choice? Because I would rather live."

Cinderpelt shifted uncomfortably. "Not exactly."

Icecloud scowled. "So I just have to die?"

"Well you were shot, so…."

Icecloud crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"Look, I know you're confused. I was too when I died. But you'll be okay. Trust me." Cinderheart held out her hand. "Come with me."

I grabbed her hand. "Okay."

* * *

Jayfeather POV

I opened the door to the medicine room. The cold air chilled me to the bone. "Take her and put her down on the couch," I commanded the others. Lionblaze put Cinderheart down while I searched for the charge pads. "How's her pulse?" I asked.

Honeyfern answered. "There isn't one."

I sighed and kept moving. "If the charge can go to three hundred…." I went to the computer and got onto the voice question app. "How much charge can the charge pads handle?"

The computer beeped and a robotic voice spouted the answer. "350 charge."

I smiled. "Good."

Hollyleaf put a hand on my shoulder. "What does that mean Jay?"

I turned my head towards her voice. "It means I can save her." Before anybody could say a thing, I stood up. "It will take a while to let them charge, but I can still save her as long as we can do CPR."

"I learned it," Poppyfrost said. "How long is a while?"

"I did the calculations in my head. "About two weeks. Probably around the time of the dance."

Everyone sighed in relief. I could do it.

* * *

 **Aw! That was kind of sad! Do you guys think Breezepelt was in the right for killing Icecloud? Also... would you guys mind if BreezepeltxHazeltail showed up somewhere in this story? Let me know! Until next time, bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! I'm trying to be good about updating, and I think I'm doing well!**

 **I actually don't have a PSA or anything.**

 **However... I do have a disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

 **yeah, that's about it. Here's the story!**

* * *

Lionblaze POV

I knocked on the door. Jayfeather opened it. "Lionblaze. She's fine."

"Can I just-"

"Lionblaze." Jayfeather pushed me out of the doorframe and followed, closing the door behind him. "She's good."

"I know," I answered. "I just… I need to make sure."

"I'm not gonna let you." Jayfeather stared at his hands. "You need to let go."

I nodded. "Yeah. I can… I can do that." I sighed. "Thanks, man."

Jayfeather nodded. "Anytime."

I walked down the stairs and exited Thunder. I walked over to the quad and looked around. At least one hundred students, smiling and laughing.

How can they be so happy when my world is falling apart?

I sat down on a bench outside the field and ran a hand through my hair. Everyday, my world was breaking a little bit more without Cinderheart. Now that' I've known her, now that I've loved her, I don't know how I survived before.

"Hey."

I turned to my right as somebody sat down next to me.

Poppyfrost.

I blushed slightly. Despite what I believed, I still liked Poppyfrost. But it was nothing compared to how I felt about Cinderheart. Right?

"So…."

"Yeah."

She sighed and looked at me. "Berrynose told me that you liked me. Is that true?"

"Kinda." I blushed.

"Do you still?"

I ducked my head. "Kinda. But I have Cinderheart, and-"

Poppyfrost leaned in close. "She's in a short-time coma. I doubt that she'll actually care. Besides…." She snuggled closer to me. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

I sighed. I didn't love Poppyfrost. But was it so harmful?

"Okay," I said. "Okay."

* * *

Cinderheart POV

I blinked and opened my eyes. I looked around the cloud-soft bed where somebody was waiting at the foot.

"Cinderpelt?" I asked.

Cinderpelt looked at me. "Good. You're awake."

"What? What's going on?"

Cinderpelt grabbed me out of the bed and ushered me into a warm shower. "You have to go back," she said. "You have to be alive."

"What?" I asked as the hot water ran over me. "Why?"

"A storm is about to happen in your life. And you need to be awake for it." Cinderpelt looked at me. "You can't run away from your problems."

I sighed. This was just an excuse for not having to be alive. And it was a hell of a lot easier than having to navigate earth.

"Okay." I grabbed Cinderpelt's hand. "Put me back."

A cold feeling swam through my body, invading every vein and chilling me to my bone. Then it was hot. A burning hot. It felt as if every inch of my body was on fire. I screamed out in pain as Cinderpelt stood there. "Don't worry!" she called as my vision went hazy. "You'll be fine."

Then as suddenly as it began it stopped. I gasped for breath.

"Cinderheart?"

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the hospital bed. And there was Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather!" I screamed. I ran off the bed to give him a hug.

"Stop it!" he screeched. I laughed. Looks like he never changed. "I still have to run some tests to make sure your vitals are running well, but you seem fine."

My stomach grumbled. "Can I, um, get something to eat first?" I laughed. "Being dead sure does drain your energy."

A swarm of butterflies flew through my stomach as Jayfeather and I made our way to the cafeteria. He looked over at me and seemed to know all the thoughts flying through my head. "Don't be nervous," he said. "Everyone's gonna be happy to see you."

I nodded and walked through the large cafeteria doors. All chatter came to a stop as I entered.

"CINDERHEART!" I was instantly attacked by Hollyleaf and Honeyfern.

"I missed you so much!" Honeyfern squealed. I laughed.

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes. "You better not die on me again, Cind, or I swear I will come into the afterlife and pull you back so I can-"

"Easy, Holls," Honeyfern said. She and Hollyleaf wrapped me in a tight hug, and I never felt so loved in my life.

"Where's Lionblaze?" I asked.

Hollyleaf bit her lip. "He's...uh...outside."

I smiled, a tad confused. "Um...ok."

I grabbed a hotdog and Coke on my way out of the cafeteria. I smiled just thinking about him. Lionblaze, Lionblaze, Lion-

I instantly stopped as I opened the doors to the quad.

Lionblaze. Stupid Lionblaze, disgusting.

He was sitting with Poppyfrost.

But not just sitting with her.

Kissing.

Her.

My sister.

The one who's supposed to like Berrynose.

And

It's

Literally

Killing

me.

I want to shout. Do something other than have my heart be broken. But it didn't feel like there were really any other options.

I run away. Back to my dorm. "You okay?" Hollyleaf asked.

I dried my eyes and looked at Holls. My best friend, who would never let me down. And somehow she knew.

All my love for her vanished. "You knew," I whispered.

Hollyleaf's pupils shrank. "You knew, and you didn't tell me." I pointed a finger at her.

"I-it was an a-a-accident, Cinderheart. I meant to tell you, but-"

"I don't want to hear some dumb excuse for why you didn't tell me. Friends don't keep secrets, especially best friends. Especially about boyfriends, and boyfriends cheating on their girlfriends.

Hollyleaf went ghost pale. "You knew, Hollyleaf. Get out."

"This is my dorm, too. You can't kick me out."

I grabbed my purse, the one I hadn't touched since before the accident. "Fine. Then I'm leaving. And don't ever try talking to me again, Hollyleaf. I _don't_ want to be your friend."

I slammed the door and walked down the stairs. My feet couldn't catch up with my mind. I was thinking so much that I ran into-

"Cinderheart!" I closed my eyes as I heard the masculine voice. "I'm so happy you're back!"

"Happy enough to be with Poppyfrost?"

In that one sentence, I could almost feel all the color drain from his face. I pushed past Lionblaze, stupid, ugly, pure evil Lionblaze, and wondered how I ever let myself fall for that monster. I walked outside, past the quad, where over a hundred people were laughing and talking. How could they be so happy when my world is falling apart?

"You okay?" The face asking was blurred through tears.

"Fine," I said sarcastically. "Other than the fact that I just had my heart ripped out and torn to pieces in front of me."

"Well that would suck." The guy laughed. "You wanna sit?"

"Actually… yeah." We took a seat on a nearby bench. I couldn't help it. It felt good to confide in somebody who truly didn't know.

"Well, this is just coming from me, but… what if you make him realize what he's missing?"

I thought about it for a second. "Not a bad idea." I gasped. "And I have a plan. If I can go to the dance with someone else, then-"

"What about me?" he asked sheepishly.

I smiled. "Okay."

* * *

 **Oh no! Lionblaze just ruined the whole relationship!**

 **Who do you guys think Cinderheart is going to the dance with?**

 **Comment and let me know! Until next time, bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

 **First of all, thank you all so so so so much for reviewing! Now, this may bot sound like a lot, but six reviews is pretty good. Thanks to all of you guys for not just spamming, but for being invested in the story!**

 **Anyhow, this chapter is shorter, but I still like it.**

 **Enough talk. More read!**

* * *

Honeyfern POV

I looked around the cafeteria. The group, all of my best friends, had split into two: those with Cinderheart, and those with Lionblaze. Seeing as Hollyleaf had known but didn't tell Cind, she was at the Blaze table.

I huffed a piece of honey-colored hair out of my eye. This feud was so stupid, and I don't even know if they realized it was breaking them apart.

I took a seat next to Cinderheart. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," Cinderheart said back. "Are you excited for Homecoming?"

I shrugged. I still hadn't really gotten over Berrynose, and now that Poppyfrost is dating Lionblaze, I kind of want to ask him out again. "Sure, I-"

"Oooh, guess what?" I was about to talk, but Cinderheart interrupted me again. "I'm going with Berrynose!"

"Um, as like a rebound thing?"

She shrugged. "I guess, yeah."

I huffed again. "Well good for you." I picked up my lunch tray. "I'm going to sit with Hollyleaf."

Cinderheart looked confused, which turned into understanding anger. "Fine," she said snippily.

"Fine." I fought the small threat of tears and slammed down my lunch tray right next to Lionblaze. "Go to the dance with me."

He laughed. "Excuse me?"

"Go to the dance with me, Lionblaze, or I will make sure that for all her life Cinderheart will never forgive you."

Lionblaze looked over at Poppyfrost, who was laughing with Breezepelt. I rolled my eyes. Poppyfrost was becoming a player, and I could tell that Lionblaze didn't like it. "Okay," he said. "But only to make Cinderheart jealous, right?"

"And Berrynose," I added. "We are _not_ actually dating."

He smiled. "Good."

Hollyleaf POV

I left the cafeteria early and headed to the gym. Homecoming was in two weeks, and I wanted it to be perfect. We were playing our enemies, Survivors High. They were the toughest team. But if the Warriors one, which I knew they would, Homecoming would be the most memorable moment of our high school lives.

I opened up my computer to look at my list of everything that I needed to do. I looked over the list. _Balloons, mop floor, wax floor, order snacks, order table centers, find DJ…._ I stopped reading the list. There was so much to be done and so little time. I got a mop and squeezed soap onto the floor.

"Need help?" I turned around. Fallen Leaves. "I'm on decorating committee, too."

I smiled. "Um, cool."

He grabbed a mop. "Thanks," I said. Gah! Why can't I talk to him?

He ran a hand through his bristly red hair. "So, do you have any plans for Homecoming?"

I mentally ran over my schedule. "Not that I can think of." I bit my lip. "Are you going with Half Moon?"

He laughed. "That's the plan."

"But she's kind of a-"

He squirted soap at me. "Language, young lady! If only your parents would hear that."

I laughed. "Well sorry, Mr. Perfect."

"You should be," he said. "We'll have to revoke all your privileges. No more homework."

"Hey!" I yelled. I shoved him, but the force of my arm toppled me over. We both landed on the ground.

He laughed. "Somebody has balance issues." he brushed off his pants and offered me a hand.

I took it. It was warm, and damp from sweat, probably from holding the mop for so long. "Thanks," I said. We stood up, and we were barely a centimeter apart. I had never been this close to a guy before. He leaned in and-

"Fallen Leaves!" He stood upright as Half Moon, with her perfect blonde hair, walked up. "Thank God I found you." She barely glanced at me. "We have to go pick up our outfits for Homecoming!"

"Right," he said with a laugh. "Later, Holls."

I waved. "Bye."

Half Moon smiled as he walked away, but then it instantly turned into a frown. "If you think that you can steal him from me, you've got another thing coming, sister. Fallen Leaves is mine, and we are meant to be together. And if you take him… well, let's just not, shall we? All I'll tell you is that I have a list of names of all your friends, and a shovel waiting under my bed." She walked away. I shuddered. I knew that Half Moon was mean, but I didn't know that she would be mean enough to hand out death threats.

"What did I ever do to you?" I yelled.

"It's more like what you didn't do," she said. "And you know exactly what that is."

I could feel the color drain from my face. She looked at me and smirked. "You know what would be fun? Not killing your friends, but telling them exactly how much of a monster you are." She pouted. "Think of how sad they would be. No more friends for Hollyleaf."

I was so done with her. "If you tell them anything, I swear-"

"You can't harm me Hollyleaf. Getting into Lakewood U means having a crystal record, which won't happen if you get a suspension." She laughed, because we both knew that she had me right where she wanted me. "So, you stay out of my way, right?"

I felt so helpless. If I tried to retaliate, my future would be broken. But if I didn't, my heart would be. Mind or heart? Mind or heart?

Usually I'm good at making decisions.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I promise that I won't talk to Fallen Leaves. I'll… back off."

Half Moon smiled. "Good decision… Holls." She strutted out of the gym, and I shakily returned to planning Homecoming.

* * *

 **Oh no! What's Hollyleaf's secret?**

 **Tbh... I don't even know.**

 **Remember to comment, and tahnk you so much for your support! Until next time, bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why hello everyone!**

 **Fun news: One chapter away from the dance!**

 **Bad news: I lost my retainer!**

 **Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Third person POV

"Good morning, everyone." The students of Lakewood High rushed to their classes. "A few announcements. "First, there have been a strange raise in, um… hot dogs that have been found over campus. Whoever this jokester is, if they would please stop. And now to Honeyfern, for the latest news about your life here."

The microphone squealed as Honeyfern took over. "What's up, Lakewood? I'm Honeyfern, one of the heads of the planning committee. We have a small thing to tell everyone: Due to demands by the rival football team, the dance is actually this Friday."

A large scream could be heard through the halls. Nightcloud didn't care if her vocal chords were screwed up; the whole school needed to hear her pain. "My dress doesn't come in until Monday!" she whined.

Honeyfern shook her head. "Anyhow, we also have some good news to make up for the bad. The Committee has decided to add some contests. There will be contests for best dancer, best dressed, both boys and girls, and the cutest couple. So, if you want to win a fully paid dinner for two at Shine's…." A collective gasp. "You better get a date. More information will be posted later this week. Thanks everyone!"

All the students looked at one another in fear. Nobody cared about the large test in English, or the fact that the History project was due Wednesday. The only thing that mattered was that if you wanted to go with someone, you better set it up quick.

There were some couples that were totally easy to pair together. For example: Hazeltail walked to Leopardstar's Spanish class, where Foxleap was placing tarantulas on the whiteboard. "We're going to the dance together, right?"

"Yeperdoodle," he said. "Wanna help?"

"No thanks," she said. "I have to go pick up my dress."

"Can I see it?" he asked. "Pretty please?"

"Not until the dance," she said.

But with other couples, it was more difficult.

A lot more difficult.

Ivypool POV

I walked across the dewy quad. Thank goodness I didn't wear sandals today. The wet grass came up to my ankles, and I could hear the grass squish under my feet.

"Hey." I rolled my eyes and turned around. That stupid boy, the one who I'd seen earlier, was actually _talking_ to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"First, a caramel latte might be nice."

"Really? I didn't take you for the type of person who would drink a latte."

"I don't."

"Well then why do you want one?"

He walked up to me. "Because I like you a latte. You want to…." He thought about a remark. "Cafe to HoCo with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "What even?"

He shook his head. "Seriously though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Very original. Trying to trick the… trickster, or something." I smiled slightly. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to class." My heart was thumping in my ears as I passed him. What was wrong with me?

"Wait!" He jogged to catch up with me. I stared in his light blue eyes. "I was being serious," he said.

"And so was I." I tore my eyes away. "So excuse me." I shoved passed him and continued to Thunder building.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

I smiled. "You tell me." I kept walking and glanced behind me, where he was smirking. I did a small hop. Why was I so happy?

Maybe I… liked him.

Dovewing POV

I stared at my phone. "Dovewing," Bluestar said. "Phone away please."

"Okay." I turned off my phone as Bluestar turned around, and turned it back on as soon as e=her back was facing my desk. A text popped up on my screen. From Ivypool. _**Got a date 2 the dance!**_ It read.

I sighed. Even my sister, my socially awkward, smokes on the lawn, won't talk to anybody sister has a date to the dance.

And I don't.

It should be easy. Me and Cinderheart are kind of friends, which means that i'm pretty popular. But it seems like everybody has a date except for me. All the good guys are taken, which leaves me with absolutely nobody.

I scrolled through my multiple chats and stopped at Bumblestripe's. _**Coffee ASAP. meet by oak tree in 10 min?**_

I waited in impatiently for him to respond. A text popped up. _**Sure thing! Be there soon w/ foam chai mocha, extra whip cream and sprinkles.**_

I smiled. Sometimes he knew me better than I know myself.

My phone dinged with another text. " _Dovewing_ ," Bluestar said forcefully.

"I'm putting it away!" I said, sliding the phone under my desk out of her sight. "Geez."

She narrowed her eyes and turned back to facing the board. _**One more question**_ , the text read.

 _ **Sure**_ , I responded.

The response was quick this time. Almost too quick. _**Wanna go 2 the dance with me?**_

I almost stopped breathing. What? Right now, a guy is asking me to the dance?

" _Ahem_." I looked up at Bluestar, who was standing by my desk with her hand out. "Phone."

"But, Bluestar, you don't understand that-"

" _Phone_ , Dovewing."

I quickly stood up. "Bathroom break!" I said in a sing song voice and rushed out the door.

Bluestar yelled at me as I ran out of the classroom. I ran down the stairs and out the back entrance of Thunder Building. I looked both ways, just to make sure that no one was coming and walked across the quad to the library. I scaled the wall of the library and went around to the back where the oak tree was.

And Bumblestripe. "Here's your mocha." He handed me a cup from the local coffee shop.

I sighed. "Thanks," I said. I flipped my light gray hair over my shoulder. "I needed that."

He sat down on the bench and patted the space next to him. I cautiously took a seat next to him. "So… did you get my text?" he asked.

"No," I lied.

"Okay then," he said. "But your read receipts was on."

I smiled. "I just figured it would be easier if you could just ask me right now. Might help me clear my head."

He smiled dorkily. "Okay." He faced towards me, and reached his hand tentatively toward mine. I grabbed it. "Do you wanna go with the dance with me?"

I held my breath as I made my decision. Bumblestripe: Sweet, really cute, always there for me. Did I like him? I don't know. But I do know something: he's done a lot for me, so I can do something for him. "Okay," I answered. "I'll go with you."

Bumblestripe smiled the dorkiest smile I'd ever seen. "You won't regret it; promise!" He danced off to his class as I sipped my mocha.

* * *

 **Okay, there are no awesomesauce cliffies, but ehhhh don't be mad.**

 **Until next time, bye-bye, Beautifuls!**

 **~babypop**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. I have literally no explanation for not updating in ages. Sorryyyy... but trust me, this is a lit chapter (ugh, did i really just say that and/or write that?!). Well, here ya go!**

* * *

Lionblaze POV

I looked outside the locker room and gulped. A huge crowd, half from Survivors High, half from Lakewood, were waiting in the gym for the basketball game to begin.

I looked around at the team. This year, Varsity was playing against Survivors for the big game. And since I was the team captain, it meant that everything fell on me. "Okay, circle up!" I said. All the guys on the team: Berrynose, Foxleap, Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, Fallen Leaves, Toadstep, and Crowfeather. "Alright guys. Survivors High has been our toughest opponents this year. And yeah, we haven't exactly beaten them, but today's the day! I think we got 'em! What are we gonna do out there?"

"Get our asses kicked," Breezepelt mumbled.

"Breezepelt," I snapped.

"Right," he said with an eye roll. "Let's win!"

"But Breezepelt's right, you know." I glared at Fallen Leaves, even though he didn't mean to be disrespectful. "Judging on Survivor's excellent basketball summer program, which is required if you are to play on the Varsity team, they've had over ninety days worth of practice more than us. And I'm talking twenty-four hour days."

"We're screwed," Berrynose huffed under his breath.

"Guys!" I said. "We are not going to admit defeat before we even get onto the court, okay? Look- things haven't been exactly great for me this week."

"You mean cheating on your girlfriend?" Crowfeather snickered. "That was entirely your fault, dude."

"Whatever," I groaned. "You think I'm proud of that? Well I'm not. But I still have to pretend like everything's okay. You know why? Because our school is depending on us. The pride of this place falls squarely on our shoulders, so if we lose, then we let them down. And some of you may not care, but _I_ do. Is anyone else tired of being the bad guy?" I put my hand in the middle of our circle.

"I am," Berrynose said. "I'm not as vain as you guys think. I just gotta look good for the ladies." he put his hand on top of mine.

"I am." Breezepelt put his in the circle too. "So what if I'm in Dark?"

"I sure am," Foxleap said.

One by one, all the guys put their hands in the middle. With a new strength uniting us as a team, we marched onto the court.

By the last minute of the second half, we were down by two points. I called a timeout right before the Survivors scored another point. The referee blew his whistle right before they scored, and the players on the team growled at us. I called the team over to me. "Guys, what is happening here?"

"With you, Blaze." Crowfeather scoffed. "You are literally taking every single play. Don't get me wrong, you're great at defense. But you really aren't the best at shooting."

I sighed. "You don't understand, Crowfeather. There are scouts out there who I need to impress-"

"Like Cinderheart?" Breezepelt commented. He and Crowfeather snickered, and I blushed. Was it really that obvious?

"Yes, like Cinderheart." Breezepelt and Crowfeather stopped. They didn't expect me to own up. "Everybody has someone out there who they want to impress. And if you don't, then you have even more of a problem, because you'll wanna impress the school." I breathed. "Okay, we're running Pickle Juice."

"Lionblaze, we've barely practiced that one," Fallen Leaves said.

"I know, but it's our only chance. Fallen Leaves, Breezepelt, Foxleap, and Berrynose, you guys are in."

We walked to the center court. "Is anyone else concerned that he just assumes that he's in there?" Crowfeather asked.

 _You don't understand,_ I thought to myself. We faced the Survivors and got into formation as number 77 passed the ball in.

Number 45 caught the ball and dribbled around. He passed it to number 33, the guy I was blocking. I caught the pass and dribbled the ball to the other side of the court. Ten seconds remaining. I looked around. I was being guarded on all sides. If I took a shot, I wouldn't make it. The clock ticked down, and I tried to mute the crowd. Foxleap was wide open, and he could shoot like nobody's business.

But I needed to be the hero.

But if I did shoot, I wasn't going to be the hero.

With seven seconds remaining, I passed the ball to Foxleap. Five. He took the shot from the three point line. Four. The ball soared through the air. Three, two. At the last possible second, it swished through the net. Zero.

The referees whispered to the people at the table, including the heads of school. Thunderstar hesitated, but firmly placed his hand to move our point count up by three.

We had won.

I smiled on the court while all of Thunder propelled Foxleap in the air while singing Eye of the Tiger. I looked around. I spotted Honeyfern and gave her a bow. She laughed and waved. I still searched the sea of students making their way out of the stadium.

There she was. Cinderheart.

Talking to Berrynose.

* * *

Cinderheart POV

"Hurry up, Cinderheart!" I quickly slipped into the dress that I had gotten a week ago. I had made the mistake of getting a dress last minute once, I did _not_ plan on making that mistake again.

Ever since our feud, Hollyleaf and I just weren't friends. So I basically hung out with Honeyfern, which was okay. But… is it bad to say that she didn't really replace Holls?

I finally pushed my foot through my heels and walked out of the bathroom. Honeyfern gaped. "Is that… good?" I asked her.

She shut her mouth. "Girl, SLAY! I love it!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Honeyfern. You look amaze, too." And I wasn't lying. Her dress was floral shear at the top. The actual dress was pure white and went to about knee length. From her knees down was a shear layer of the same floral. She paired it with cute gold wedges.

I sat down next to her on the couch. "So, are you gonna tell me who your mystery date is?"

"No," she shot back. "But he should be coming soon." Just as she finished a knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it," I said quickly. I ran to the door and opened it. "Lionblaze?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up Honeyfern. We're going together."

"Shouldn't you be going with Poppyfrost?" I retorted.

He mumbled something under his breath and walked past me, to Honeyfern. I sighed. I couldn't really be mad at her, though. I mean, I was going with Berrynose.

"Well, we're out," Honeyfern said. "We have dinner reservations at Lestrange. Blaze is paying for it." She gave him a little hug.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes. "Great. I'm so happy for you."

She beamed. "Thanks! See you at the dance!"

I watched her leave the room and then flopped on the couch. Where was Berrynose? The dance started in two hours. He should have been there by now for our dinner reservations.

I called his number, but it went straight to voicemail. I called again. A third time. Nothing.

I looked at the clock. One hour until Homecoming, and he wasn't there.

I got up from the couch and went to the bathroom to touch up my make-up. When I got back, a text popped up on my phone. From Berrynose. I quickly unlocked my phone and went to the Messages app.

 _Berrynose: Sorry didn't come to pick you up._

Didn't? Isn't he still coming? I wait for his next text to arrive.

 _Berrynose: I'm going with Poppyfrost._

What?

 _Berrynose: Sorry!_

I sunk into the couch. I had been rejected. Twice.

How did this happen? I was kind to everyone, I did decent in my classes… this wasn't karma, but it was certainly just as horrible.

* * *

Berrynose POV

I sprayed cologne around my head one more time. "Dude," Foxleap said. "If you don't stop that, I am going to die. You will kill me with poisonous gas."

"Sorry," I laughed. "But I have a babe date tonight."

"Who?" he asked.

"Your sister," I retorted.

"Icecloud? I don't know, but she's been acting kind of dead lately. Probably from having to deal with you."

I laughed as the doorbell rang. "That's probably her," I said.

I opened the door. "Poppyfrost? What are you doing here?"

She walked through the door in a stunning dress. It was light blue and strapless with a slit on the side of the left leg. "I'm taking you back, obviously." She grabbed my hand and pouted her lip. "I made a mistake, Berrynose. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was a fool to not take this chance sooner."

I laughed. "Nice try, Poppy. But I can't. I'm going with Cinderheart."

She kept her pout. "What?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, that's weird."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's probably nothing," she started. "But Cinderheart told me… she was going with Lionblaze."

I sniffed. "What?"

She nodded.

I frowned. "Can you expect less from her? She fakes everyone. Hell, she faked death."

Poppyfrost cupped my face. "You can't trust her, Berrynose. But you can trust me."

I nodded. "You and only you, Poppy."

* * *

Hollyleaf POV

At seven thirty I walked out of my dorm room. Cinderheart wasn't any fun, because she was pissed at everyone. Just a week ago, Lionblaze broke up with her for Poppyfrost. Now, Berrynose did. And Cinderheart is mad because I knew about them but didn't tell her. But I have good reason. I figured she would want to hear it from Lionblaze, not me.

I walked into the gym. "Oh joy." I turned around to find Half Moon. She was sitting with Nightcloud and Dawnpelt, which was strange. Nightcloud and her cronies were usually above transfer kids. "It's Hollyloser."

I smiled. "That's a really sad joke, Half Moon."

"Not as sad as your social life. You don't even have a date for Homecoming."

"Well it doesn't look like any of you do, either. So I guess we're in the same boat."

"Actually, we do have dates. Nightcloud's going with Crowfeather, Dawnpelt is going with Tigerheart, and I'm going with Fallen Leaves. So shut up and keep your nose where it actually belongs."

I laughed. "Gladly."

I walked away. I wasn't ready to deal with Half Moon's drama, and happily I wouldn't need to.

"Half Moon!"

I turned around to see an incredibly upset Fallen Leaves. His hair was spiked. He was wearing a dark blue suit and black bow tie.

Half Moon gaped at Fallen Leaves. "Fallen Leaves," she said. "I-I-I didn't-"

"I don't want to hear it. I thought you were nice. All my friends told me you were mean, and I didn't believe them because I trusted you. But Hollyleaf is a kind person, the type of person who wouldn't harm you."

"She was provoking me!" Half Moon said, mascara streaming down her cheeks. "She was calling me names, and-"

"Save it," Fallen Leaves said. "I'm done with you."

He walked out of the gym and left Half Moon crying. Nightcloud almost instantly left, Dawncloud on her heels. I walked past Half Moon and followed after Fallen Leaves. I walked down the hallway to the quad. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said.

I took a seat beside him, despite the fact it would ruin my dress. "I'm sorry," I said. "I shouldn't have done anything, and-"

"It wasn't your fault, Holls." He smiled at me. "Honestly? I would've broken up with her anyways. I just needed probable cause."

"But… I thought you liked her."

He smiled. "Wrong again. There's another girl."

Something grabbed at the pit of my stomach. "Who?" I said.

He sighed. "Cinderheart." He must've seen the disgust on my face, because he laughed again. "I'm kidding." He looked into my eyes. "Holls… it's you. It's always been you."

The intense grabbing left. "Me?"

He looked down. "I'm sorry. You probably have a boyfriend, and-"

"I don't."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I looked up into his perfect, forest green eyes. "Fallen Leaves, I… I like you, too."

He held my chin up with a hand. He was close. Really close. I leaned in. "PARTY PEOPLE!" He jerked my chin to the side.

"Ow!" I said.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?"

I gritted my teeth. "Not really. But we're okay." He smiled. "Do you wanna go into the party?"

"Yeah," he said. "That would be great."

I smiled. Even socially awkward me got a date.

Maybe things were alright.

* * *

Jayfeather POV

"Looking good, Jayfeather!"

"Don't talk to me."

The person- who sounded a lot like Blossomfall- scoffed.

I hated dances. But Lionblaze ordered me a suit and forced me to go.

"Rough day, too?" The person- a voice I didn't recognize- sat down beside me.

"A little bit. But that's not your issue," I spat.

She laughed. "Okay then." She paused. "You're the blind kid, right?"

"Not the nicest way to put it, but yes."

She laughed. "Well, I'm not the nicest person. I'm Half Moon. And you're cute."

Did she just say I was cute?

"What is this? Some… cruel social joke? Well, you got a good laugh out of it. Trying to lead on the disabled kid. I may be blind, but I'm not stupid."

"Wow. So then, you actually have feelings?"

"Yes, but I'm just… usually annoyed with life."

She laughed. "I get that." She slurped on her drink. "You're pretty cool, ya know."

I smiled. "Thanks. You are too, I guess."

She sighed. "I just went through a break up for a guy that I barely like. What does that say about my character?"

"That your just like everyone else in high school. Confused, wanting attention."

"Way to comfort me," she said sarcastically.

"I don't do comfort," I replied, "just truth."

The couch moved, and I felt something warm press against my side. "I think I could roll with that." She paused again. "This is gonna sound weird, but do you want to dance?"

I smiled. "I guess. As long as you aren't pulling a massive joke."

"I promise, I'm not." The warm thing left my side, and something grabbed my hand. I stood up. "Follow me."

"Okay."

* * *

Ivypool POV

I walked into the dance. My silver romper reflected lights coming from all over the room. "Have you seen your sister?" Tigerheart asked.

"She's going with Bumblestripe."

I walked past him over to the bar. Since the dance wasn't being teacher supervised (because why not? Trust the high schoolers, right?), a few people on the basketball team brought in kegs.

I bit my lip and surveyed the dance floor. Honeyfern was straightening Lionblaze's bow tie. Since when were they going together? Dovewing was laughing with Bumblestripe, but her eyes were searching the dance floor. Berrynose and Poppyfrost were dancing in the middle of the gym. Since when were they going together?

"Hey." Cinderheart sat down next to me. She put a half-empty beer on the counter. "You get dumped, too?"

"No," I said, hoping I wasn't lying. "Just waiting."

She sighed. "Well, I thought I was going with, with Berrynose, right?" Her speech was slurred.

I laughed as I grabbed the beer. "Look, I'm just gonna take this-"

She snatched it back. "It's mine," she said. "But I was going to go with Berrynose. But-but-but then he dumped me. For Poppyfrost." Her eyes fluttered.

"Cinderheart. Are you okay?" The glass she was holding dropped to the ground.

Her head slumped over the bar.

"Cinderheart!"

Music blared from all sides of the room as I walked across the gym. I fought to hold back tears.

"Lionblaze."

He turned around. "What?"

"It's…." I exhaled. "It's Cinderheart."

* * *

 **Hehehe... I love cliffies!**

 **Well, that's it from me! Until next time (which will hopefully be SOON), bye-bye beautifuls!**

 **~ Babypop**


End file.
